Band of Secrets
by Rose4Rose
Summary: A group of teenagers living life in high school, secrets constantly being hidden, and romances just waiting to bloom. Jump City was definitely a lot more exciting than what people say. Throughout this crazy journey filled with plenty of drama, something big is coming...something none of them are prepared for just yet. But when there's trouble-you know who to call.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfic so go a little easy on me. This first chapter is sort of short mainly because it's more of an introduction/prologue for this story. Every chapter after this will be way longer, I promise! Alrighty, enjoy and REVIEW!

Kisses, Rose4Rose

Summary: A group of teenagers living life in high school, secrets constantly being hidden, and romances just waiting to bloom. Jump City was definitely a lot more exciting than what people say. Throughout this crazy journey filled with plenty of drama, something big is coming...something none of them are prepared for just yet. But when there's trouble-you know who to call.

Chapter 1

Jump City High's football stadium was jam-packed full of people. The giant lights illuminated the area. The aroma of popcorn and greasy nachos filled the air and the student section for the Jump City Knights was full of pep and clad in the school colors: Red, white, and blue.

It was halftime and the team was in the locker room back at the high school. There was no doubt they were getting an earful from their coach. The undefeated team was currently tied with their rivals, the Gotham High Panthers, 42-42. It was the fifth game of the season and the JC high Knights did not want to disappoint their fans, especially to their most hated enemies.

"Alright ladies! It's time for the show!" Cassandra Sandsmark, the captain of the JC cheerleading squad, shouted as she gathered her girls around.

"I'm nervous."

"What if we screw up?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Cassandra waved all the comments off. "Look at us! We've worked our asses off to get down this routine and it's time to show it off. We are not letting those cheer panthers win against US."

Donna Troy, the co-captain, stepped forward. "You guys are nervous for this routine, just wait till homecoming!"

The squad looked terrified.

"Not helping, Donna." Cassandra sighed. "Don't forget to push up hard on Kori's lib, bring out the side preps more, and ALWAYS smile."

Cassandra smiled and gave one last good luck to them. Finally, they took the field.

The announcer boomed through the stadium. "And now, introducing our Jump City High Cheerleaders and their first routine of the season!"

The cheerleaders poured out onto the field, clapping, cheering, and jumping. The home crowd went wild and the student section cheered loudly.

The announcer went on. "This year, our cheerleaders are led by senior captain, Cassandra Sandsmark, and senior co-captain, Donna Troy! Ladies, the field is all yours."

The squad got into formation and a cheer mashup began to play. As soon as it did, the girls began their dance, jumps, and builds and hit them all perfectly. Every motion was hit sharply. The girls smiled and sparkled. Their toned torsos and legs were glimmering underneath the lights and there were many whistles from the stands.

"They're killing it out there!" Garfield Logan said as he whistled.

Rachel Roth looked up from her book for a split second to watch her friends prance on the field. Her uninterested eyes made their way back to her book.

Next to Rachel was Alain Waters. He definitely agreed with Gar. "They look amazing. Who knew those three hour practices would pay off!" He said, fist pumping in the air.

Behind him, Jenny Hex smacked him on the head. "You tool! Did you not have faith in them?"

Alain rubbed his head painfully. "Owww," he groaned, "I did have faith, geez. But the football team isn't looking too hot right now."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "They're tied you doof!"

"Yeah, they'll be fine. Conner is a good captain who will get them through it and Richard is the best damn quarterback out there." Gar talked his friends through their doubts and they turned their attention back to the field, where the girls were just finishing up their routine.

"I can't watch this!" Jade Nguyen said as she walked back up the bleachers with a hotdog in one hand. "Kori makes me so nervous on top of that pyramid."

"Yeah, but she's been doing this since we were middle schoolers." Jenny reassured her best friend.

"And now we're juniors, and she's still fine." Rachel added, still not looking up from her book.

As the cheerleaders exited the field, the home football team ran back on alive and readier than ever.

"JC KNIGHTS! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The crowd and cheerleaders shouted the mantra.

The fit looking team began their warm ups and listened to "Crazy Train" play out through the stadium. Friday night lights were one of the best parts of high school.

Five minutes later, Conner Kent, senior football captain rounded up his team and began to give them a pep talk.

"Alright guys, I know coach ripped us a new one in the locker room, but I'm gonna sweet talk it real fast." He scanned over his team quickly, all eyes were on him. "Let's kick some panther ass."

Soon, third quarter was already starting. The Knights were on offense, and this was their time to break the tie. Though the Gotham Panthers were tough, and it was no lie they were definitely competition, the Jump City Knights were the best around-everyone knew that.

"This game is giving me anxiety." Karen Beecher said to her best friend Kori Anders.

Kori bit her nails and nodded in agreement. They both held their pom poms tightly in front of them, watching as their beloved team made it to their first down.

"C'mon Richard!" Gar Logan yelled from the student section, watching as his friend lamely passed the ball out of bounds.

It was now second down and time to make a real move. The Knights gathered around and discussed a quick game plan-a decoy.

When the whistle sounded and the play started, the team huddled together and soon Richard emerged from the group, holding in his arms the ball. He tried dodging every panther player and kept his eyes on the end zone. Sadly, he came to a sudden stop as a giant Panther player came crashing down on him.

Richard stared up at the burley man clad in enemy colors. He smiled and held out his empty arms. "Gotcha."

The Panther player looked very confused and it soon dawned at him that they'd been tricked.

The JC High crowd went wild as Wally West, the real ball carrier, dashed down the field and soon, he had made the next touchdown.

48-42.

"YES!" Kori yelled happily as she perfected a toe-touch.

"That was my man's game plan!" Cassandra said, referring to her high school sweetheart Conner.

Up in the stands, Jenny and Jade hugged each other while Gar and Alain gave high-fives and continued to cheer.

As the night went on, the game got more intense. The players were getting down and dirty. The crowd became more rowdy and everyone was hungry for a victory. Soon, it was fourth quarter and the score was 66-66. The JC Knights were one edge being tied all over again.

A timeout was called on the Panther side, giving the Knights a quick breather.

"Damn Conner, this is ridiculous." Victor Stone said as he poured water through his helmet.

"I agree. We can barely get past their defensive lineman." Roy Harper added.

"We got this you guys. Just keep them away from Richard. We can do this." Conner pointed to the stands toward their fans. "Those people are counting on us. We are not letting them down. Especially to the Gotham Panthers."

"He's right guys. We can't let these ballerinas win." Wally west said.

The team all agreed. Soon the timeout was over and they were back out on the field.

"God I can't watch!" Kori squealed.

Karen nodded in agreement. "You and me both girl!"

Time was ticking and the tie was still not broken. Fans were getting tired and anxious. It was nine thirty at night and everyone was on the edge of their seats, wondering which team would leave victorious.

As two minutes were left on the clock for fourth quarter, the JC Knights could feel the pressure from everyone weighing on their shoulders. They did not want to disappoint. This was the most important game of the season-besides homecoming-solely because it was against the Gotham High Panthers.

It was the Panther's ball and as long as the Knights kept them from actually moving with the ball, they'd be okay and could still beat them. The only problem was that both teams were similar in size, weight, and muscle. It was a tough battle to win.

The whistle blew, the play started, and immediately, Victor Stone tackled the ball carrier. This was good.

"Ooh, my baby better not hurt himself," Karen said referring to Vic as she put a hand on her hip, "I told his ass not to hurt himself before our date tomorrow."

Cassandra laughed. "Karen!"

"What? He knows I come before sports." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Kori shook her head and added, "He could win us the game."

"Uh-Uh honey, that's your boyfriend who's gonna win it for us. He always makes the winning touchdown." Karen said.

Donna added, "Not to mention how he was already voted MVP this year...and last year...and the year before that."

Kori rolled her eyes. "Richard is not my boyfriend! He's my best friend."

All three girls just stared at Kori and in unison said, "Mhmmm."

Meanwhile, there were exactly fifty seconds frozen on the clock. They were still tied. There was currently a timeout taking place.

"This is driving me insane." Alain said as he stuck his hands in his pocket.

"I freaking know. Like, out of all the teams it has to be the Panthers that we're tied with." Jenny added.

Soon, the play started and it was the Knights' ball. The cheerleaders cheered as well as fans. Everyone was anxious.

Within seconds the players were running around on the field, tackling, shoving, and keeping an eye on the ball.

30 seconds.

"Richard!" Roy Harper called to his best friend.

Richard quickly looked to him, the ball ready to be passed in his hands. He passed it to Roy and Roy sprinted to the end zone.

20 seconds.

Someone grabbed at Roy's feet and he went crashing to the ground. As he tossed the ball up, Wally West caught it and ran. He could see someone out of the corner of his eyes coming at him. He quickly looked around.

10 seconds.

Wally threw the ball to Richard who was three steps away from the end zone. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

5 seconds.

As the ball was airborne, everyone was counting on Richard. It was silent.

He reached one hand up and caught it.

The crowd went wild as the JC Knights finished off the night with a score of 72-66. Richard's one-handed catch was legendary. The winning team flooded the field along with the cheerleaders and student section.

It was a great night. Ah, high school, Friday night football games, friends, and so much more. This group of friends was living the life. But little did they know, that life was about to come crashing down on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here is chapter two. I am slowly developing scenes as well as character relationships. This story will develop and start making sense, just be patient with me. Enjoy and Review!

Chapter 2

The Ander's household was lively and full of hype. After every big win, there was always a victory party. Let's just say that was another thing that motivated the players to win every game.

It was eleven at night and the party had started about an hour ago. Kori Ander's was one of the many people who threw parties at her house. Her parents, who owned a line of jewelry stores, were constantly traveling and since her older brother and sister were already in college, she was often home alone. Luckily, Kori's giant house was in a more private area, where neighbors were at least two miles away.

Inside, the music was loud and dancing bodies crowded the enormous living room. The bar area in the den was occupied by many of the cheerleaders and football players. Outside, people were splashing around in the lit-up pool and relaxing in the ten person hot tub. There were people on all three stories of the house. It was one hell of a party.

Richard Grayson was the last one to arrive. He walked through the front doors clad in a tight-fitted black V-neck and dark wash jeans. Even at night, he wore his signature black shades. As soon as he entered the living room, the crowd cheered and gave him high-fives, pats on the back, and even kisses on the cheek-by girls of course. Richard Grayson. He was quite the legend at Jump City High. Hell, he was a legend in the entire city. His adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, was pretty famous himself. He was the owner of Wayne Enterprises and was a multi-millionaire. Richard was pretty well-known from that.

Aside from the title, he also received a lot of attention for his stunning good looks. He had jet-black, messy spiked hair that fell into his sapphire blue eyes. He wasn't too tall or too short and had a muscular lean body. Even under his T-shirt, one could tell he had a solid six-pack. Richard pretty much had everything, the money, the looks, and the popularity. Needless to say, he was the It Boy. There was just one thing missing...

"Richard!"

Richard turned around to see his best friend, and host of the party, Kori Anders, running towards him. She jumped on him and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

He spun her around and laughed. "Hey Kor," he said, gently setting her down, "great party."

"Well it is now! What took you so long?" She asked, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

Richard coughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I just needed to get cleaned up after the game and then Bruce was talking to me."

Kori nodded slowly and smiled. "Mhmm...well, now that you're here. Let's celebrate that one-handed catch!" She grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the kitchen.

Kori Anders. Richard Grayson's best friend. Everyone knew that. Everyone also suspected they had feelings for each other. Neither one of them ever admitted to it, and who knows, maybe they were just friends. But for some odd reason, neither one of them ever dated anyone else.

Kori definitely made the top three prettiest girls in all of Jump City. She was gorgeous. She had a tall, slender body with just enough boobs and just enough butt. Her naturally tan skin always glowed and her emerald green eyes always sparkled. She had waist-length, fire red hair and a smile that could light up a room. Kori was pretty, but she was also one of the most kindest girls anyone could ever come in contact with. Pretty and nice was a very rare trait to carry.

Soon, Kori and Richard were in the giant kitchen, where all of their friends were. There were bowls of chips, plates of sweets, and red solo cups of drinks everywhere. When the two best friends walked in, they were instantly greeted with smiles and hugs. It was time to meet the Golden Group of Jump City High.

Aside from Richard and Kori, there were more to their group. First was Victor Stone, the best defensive lineman, basketball star, and track thrower Jump City High has ever seen. He was the superstar athlete of Jump City High who broke records every year. Vic was tall with chocolate brown skin. He had muscles the size of basketballs and a smile that could melt hearts. Vic was a hard ass on the outside and a marshmallow on the inside.

Next to Vic was his four-year girlfriend, Karen Beecher. They were the school's longest and cutest couple, aside from Conner and Cassie. Karen was a cheerleader and also did track. Everyone knew Karen was sassy, sweet, and dominated everything she did. She was a fashion icon in school and was not afraid to be herself. She has smooth, brown skin, hazel eyes, and shoulder-length black hair. She really knew how to style herself and was always there for advice.

Then there was Garfield Logan. Every group needs that one goofy person who can ruin a joke but can be funny without trying. Gar was the joker of the group, who had messy blonde hair, green eyes, and a short body. He had a toothy grin and wasn't too skinny but wasn't the most muscular. Gar was a vegetarian for his own reasons and definitely got on everyone's nerves at times, but everyone still loved him.

"Kori! Sick party!" Gar cheered as he adjusted his beer helmet.

Kori giggled and grabbed a bottled water from the fridge. She tossed it to her friend and said, "Start drinking this water. You will thank me in the morning, friend."

Gar gave a thumbs up and took a swig of the cool beverage. Next to him was Rachel Roth, who was busy reading one of her many books. She cringed when Gar slung an arm around her.

Rachel was the quiet, monotone one of the group. She was dark and mysterious but everyone knew to let her do her own thing. She could be a friend when you needed but sarcasm and bluntness was definitely one of her specialties. She had short, dark black hair that almost looked violet. Her skin was pale and her grey eyes were dull. She was petite and pretty in a plain kind of way.

"Where's Roy and Jade?" Richard asked just as Jenny Hex walked in.

Jenny plopped down on a bar stool next to Rachel and sighed. "They're by the pool and, of course, Roy is still trying to play tonsil hockey with her."

Karen laughed out loud. "Jennifer! He really does have feelings for her!"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Roy Harper was Richard's best friend. His adoptive father, the famous Oliver Queen, was best friends with Bruce. It was a coincidence that they were friends but they were so much alike-personality wise. Roy was a bit of a player, though, and was very flirtatious. He had orange-red hair that fell into his serpentine green eyes. His smile made all the girls swoon as well as his tall, fit body. Ever since the beginning of sophomore year, when Jade Nguyen first moved to Jump City, he swore he'd make her his girlfriend. But Jade knew very well of his reputation and was not going to let that ruin her. Let's just say Roy's bad habits were hard to break.

Just then, Jade herself walked in with a towel wrapped around her damp body.

"Hey there lil lady, why the long face?" Vic asked as he patted her on the shoulder.

Karen butted in and crossed her arms. "Let me guess, does it have to do with a certain ginger?"

Jade looked up and sighed. "He won't leave me alone. And that damn smile of his." She rubbed a hand down her face.

Richard laughed and leaned against the counter. "Roy will be Roy. We all know he likes you, but we also know that he is a well-known player."

Jade nodded and they began to converse about Roy's wildness. Jade Nguyen was half Vietnamese and half American. She'd moved to Jump City from Vietnam just last year. She had long, silky black hair, porcelain white skin, and gorgeous almond-shaped, green eyes. Her lips were full and she had a small nose. Her body resembled Kori's except Jade's was a little more skinny. Jade was sweet, and was immediately pulled into the group by Kori. Ever since, it was like love at first sight for Roy.

Jade's best friend, Jenny Hex, was another reason she was in the group. Jenny was feisty and very blunt-much like Rachel. She was the girly version of Rachel. She had tanned skin, dark brown hair, and amber brown eyes. She was rarely in a good mood and if anyone pissed her off the most it was-

"WALLY WEST!" Jenny screamed as she stood up, for Wally had just dumped an entire cup of beer on her.

Wally peeked his head around the corner and smiled. "Darn, I guess now you have to take off all of your clothes." He winked and ran off.

Jenny slammed her hands on the counter, her blood boiling, and got up to find him.

Everyone laughed and watched as the game of cat and mouse began.

Wally West, the next biggest flirt after Roy and the biggest jokester before Gar. He was quick to act on everything and rarely took anything seriously. He had cherry red hair and dark blue eyes. Wally was a football and track star. His mile time is one of the best mile times in the entire county. He was fast and definitely knew it. Along with great looks and a flirtatious personality, he also had a cocky attitude.

"Did I miss something?" Alain Waters asked as he walked in, drenched in water and clad in swimming trunks. All the girls stared at his chiseled, dripping wet body.

"Lord..." Karen said turning around to avoid staring.

"Uh..." Jade stammered.

Kori walked towards him. "Um, I can get you a towel. They're just in the pool house...umm...over here." She pointed to the back door and didn't take her eyes off of him. She ran into the door and her face grew red.

Richard rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. "Here, Alain let me show you the way."

Alain waved him off. "It's okay, I can air dry."

"Yes."

"Good idea."

"That sounds great."

All the guys rolled their eyes.

Lastly, there was Alain Waters, who was extremely attractive with puppy dog brown eyes and black hair that reached down to his shoulders. He was the best swimmer on the swim team and loved everything about the water. Every time they visited the aquarium, the animals always went to him. He was ocean friendly and if he could live in the water, he would. Many girls loved him but he often waved them off. He once had a small crush on Kori but that ended once he realized she might've had feelings for Richard. He attracted ladies like puppies.

"You know what, the pool sounds great." Karen said getting up and taking off her crop top, exposing a toned tummy and a gold swimsuit top.

Vic's eyes grew wide. "Uh. Yeah. That sounds great."

Karen stuck out her tongue and pulled Vic out to the pool with her. Soon, everyone else went out back to join them, even Rachel, who was forced by Gar. Kori waited behind and decided to make herself a drink. She took out her favorite purple cup with her initials on it and poured pineapple juice in it. Then, she poured about a fourth of a cup of Malibu in it. She loved any mixed drink that reminded her of the beach.

"Kori."

Kori looked up to see Richard standing there. She smiled and motioned towards the drink.

"Hey, you want some?" She asked him kindly.

He shook his head as he stared at her. She looked amazing in her white shorts and purple crop top, her hair was up in a high ponytail.

"I thought you were gonna go swimming?" She asked.

"Well, I saw you weren't out there so I came back in."

She smiled and walked over to him, her drink in hand. "I just had to make a drink. I'm okay."

"Just making sure. I know how guys can get at parties." He said.

She rolled her eyes and pulled him out to the pool. "Yeah, yeah. Now let's see how well you can swim with your clothes on!"

Let's just say Richard ended up with some damp clothes.

Saturday morning was a blur. They always were after big parties. The sun shone brightly in the sky and Kori's humble abode was full of snoozing friends. Kori slept in her bed with Jade while Jenny and Rachel shared Kori's sister's room. Vic and Karen slept in one of the guest bedrooms and Roy, Richard, and Alain shared another guest bedroom that had two twin-sized beds and a futon. Lastly, Wally and Gar slept downstairs in the den on the sectional couch. Everyone had a place to sleep and no one was moving anytime soon.

Well they weren't planning on it.

Ding! Dong!

Everyone jumped up, some fell out of bed, while others collided with each other in bed. Kori got downstairs so fast you would've thought she flew. She opened the door during the second ring. In front of her was a guy, about her age, who was dressed in an all black uniform. He had on a black hat as well and his name tag read 'Jason.' His grey eyes grew wide at the sight of Kori. She was still dressed in her short white, silky night gown that revealed a little more than it should have.

Kori saw him look her up and down and blushed. "Uh, can I help you?" He looked back up at her red face and coughed. He took out a clipboard and said, "Uh, um...I have a special delivery for Kori Anders."

Just then, the whole gang was downstairs, checking who was at the door. The guy peeked around-and mostly checked Kori out-to see who all was at her house. She turned back to him and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Can I help you?" Richard asked forcefully, stepping in front of Kori.

The guy cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes. "I was just dropping off a package. I need her to sign this."

Kori stepped around Richard and gently took the clipboard. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and signed off on the package. Richard death glared at the guy the entire time.

"Where is this from?" Kori asked.

"South Padre Island in Texas, from a private resort known as Capere."

Kori raised and eyebrow, wondering why this package was sent to her house from a resort she'd never even heard of. She didn't order anything and if her parents had, they would've let her know, especially since it was for her.

"Okay, thanks. Um...have a good day." Kori waved goodbye and the guy slowly turned around to walk away.

Once he was gone, Kori took the package in the kitchen where everyone else was at. They were all scattered around, making coffee, flipping pancakes, or eating cereal.

"Hey Kor, watcha got there?" Karen asked as she took a sip of the steaming hot coffee in her hand.

Kori set the package down and shook her head. "I have no idea. It's from a resort in South Padre, Texas."

"Dudeeee! That's awesome!" Gar beamed as he hovered over the package.

Richard stepped forward with a mail opener. "Here, I'll open it. For all we know it could be a bomb."

Everyone looked at him. He laughed lightly and said, "Kidding."

He opened the package and the smell of the beach filled the air. Inside were seashells, key chains, a T-shirt with the resort logo on it, and other small souvenirs. There was a pamphlet of the resort and a letter at the very bottom.

"What the heck is all this stuff?" Roy asked as he pulled out a necklace of seashells.

Richard then grabbed the letter at the very bottom. He cleared his throat and read:

"Miss Kori Anders,

You and six of your friends have been cordially invited by the owner of the Capere Resort to join us for a week on our island. You, and many other students from all around the U.S., have been selected to learn about our scholarship program as well as enjoy the scenery of the resort and island. We have followed you academically and are very impressed. The dates for this scholarship program will be held on March 21st-28th. We also encourage to bring your six friends because we know a small vacation is enjoyed best with people you are close to. We would like to make this trip as welcoming as possible. Hope to see you here!"

Richard scanned over a little more of the letter seeing that it only had information on out of pocket expenses, sight-seeing, and different sessions on the scholarship program.

"YES! We're going to South Padre for spring break!" Gar fist-pumped in the air and gave a high-five to Vic.

"I have to go shopping for new swimsuits!"

"Can you imagine all the babes we'll be seeing?"

"I hope they have an all you can eat buffet at that resort!"

Everyone was soon conversing about the trip. They were all so rattled up they didn't see Kori and Richard slip out of the kitchen.

Kori looked excited whereas Richard looked nervous.

"What's wrong? You don't look happy." She asked as she crossed her arms.

He shook his head and quirked an eyebrow. "It's not that, it's just weird. I don't know. A scholarship program? All the way there? Plus, everything is paid for except for things off of the resort."

"Richard," Kori began as she moved further away from the kitchen, "the letter said they wanted to make it as welcoming as possible. Plus, I'm sure the scholarship program costs some kind of money if I actually do it, but that's if I do it."

Richard shook his head yet again. "I just don't think this is a good idea. I mean, it seems pretty sketched out."

Kori frowned. "This is months away, there's still time to think. But this could be our spring break before senior year." She smiled widely, hoping to encourage him more.

Richard wasn't buying it. He found it strange that a resort all the way in Texas found its way to Kori. Sure, she was smart with a grade point average of 4.4 and was currently first in their graduating class, but that went for a lot of people. Then again, the letter said Kori, and many more students around the world, were selected for this program.

"Even if we did go, you can only take six friends." Richard said. He knew this would stump her because she had a soft heart and didn't want to single anyone out.

"Oh no." She looked down sadly. Then, she looked up at Richard and he about lost it. He hated when she gave him the 'look.' Her eyes were big and full of sadness and her lips formed a small pout. He knew this meant she wanted him to bring it up to their friends.

Richard sighed and rolled his eyes. He walked into the kitchen and everyone stopped bickering to look at him. He looked at Kori then back at his friends.

"Look, this trip is about five months away and nothing is guaranteed." He said. "But if Kori were to take the offer, email the resort back saying she was coming there, she can only take six friends."

It suddenly dawned on everyone that they might not be partying in Padre.

"But maybe we can work out arrangements where we can just add on more people." Kori suggested.

Roy stepped forward. "It's okay Kor. Look, Ollie has been wanting me to use the beach house in Caper City since last year. I'll just take whoever you don't with me for spring break." Roy looked back at Jade and winked. The Asian rolled her eyes and hoped that Kori would definitely choose her to come.

Kori nodded and smiled thankfully. She didn't know who she'd choose, all she knew was that she was overjoyed that their spring break this year would not be in Jump City. Richard watched as the group began chatting again and he took out the pamphlet from the box. As much as he hated to admit it, the resort was nice and the letter seemed legit. Everything made sense but didn't at the same time. He promised himself he'd look more into it later. For now, he would enjoy breakfast with his best friends.


End file.
